DragonBall Disaster Party
by Babidi's wife
Summary: What would happen if some of the DragonBall Z characters came to my house for a party?
1. Jessie's party

Jessie Tooth was a teenage girl who loved parties. Jessie and her husband, Cell were getting ready for a party. Cell prepared the food and Jessie called her friends. Their kids, Cell Jr. and Lil Cell were waiting outside to greet the guests. Jessie called her best friend, Serena Shara. "Hello, Serena would you like to come over for a party?" Jessie asked. "Sure! I don't have anything better to do, see you soon!" Serena said and hung up. Jessie called some of her other friends and the Z fighters. Cell Jr. got tired of waiting for the guests so he went inside and turned on the TV. A few minutes later, Serena arrived with her sister, Crissy. Lil Cell greeted them and waiting for the other guests.  
At 9:00 pm, the house was filled with people. Cell and Jessie had to keep serving more food and Cell Jr and Lil Cell had to entertain the guests. Cell Jr. had forget to let their collie, Dusty out to go to the bathroom and he made a mess on the floor. Cell Jr. had to clean it up. Then he got tired and went to bed. Lil Cell went to the phone and called the pizza man, the repairman, and the fire department. He was bored so he wanted them to wait outside the house while he didn't answer the door. First a fireman came. He rang the door bell and waiting a few minutes. No one answered. The stereo was on too loud so no one heard the door bell ring. Then the repairman came with a box of tools. They were both getting impaitent and then the pizza man arrived with 50 large pizzas. The fireman and repairman bought a box of pizza to eat because they were hungry from waiting outside for and hour! An angry pizza man left with 49 pizzas. "I hate my job!" He muttered as he walked down the street. The repairman left also, but the fireman went in the house and asked "Who called 911?!" Lil Cell pointed to Vegeta. "I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to pay $100 for a false alarm!" The fireman said angrily. "WHAT?! I WILL PAY NOTHING!" Vegeta blasted the fireman then went back to eating his dinner. Lil Cell went to bed. Andriod 17, Goku, Dr Gero, and Andriod 19 were watching TV. Super Market Sweep was on. Goku got hungry from watching the show and grabbed a plate of food. Piccolo had fallen asleep by the pool. Buu was making a mess in the house and his dog, Bee kept barking. A cop soon arrived at the house. No one answered the door. The cop waiting for about 2 hours and when no one answered, she broke into the house and yelled at Cell. "We recieved a complaint from the neighbors. Break up this party so people can get some sleep!" Cell got mad and the cop left only to return and hour later and charged Cell a $200 fine for the noise. Cell was REALLY mad. He threw the cop into outer space and fired a ki blast after the cop. Tien, Chouzu and Yamcha were having a pie fight. Chouzu accidently hit Dende with a pie. Dende ran home crying. Dr Gero and Andriod 19 were playing with a doll house and Andriod 17 went swimming in the pool. The party lasted until 3:30 am when everyone got tired and left. Some fell asleep on the sidewalk or in Jessie and Cell's house.   
The next morning, Jessie and Cell woke up and made breakfast. Lil Cell was so tired because he stayed up so late. It was Sunday so he didn't have to go to school. Cell Jr. cleaned up the big mess in the house and then ate. Dusty ate some of the leftover food.  
About 3 hours later, the doorbell rang. It was Jessie's horseback riding instructor, Cindy.  
Jessie answered the door. "What do you want?" Jessie asked. "It's time to go horseback riding now!" Cindy said. "Oh fine..." Jessie went into the stable to get her horse, Brewster. Cindy's horse, Grigio was in the stable. "Ok today you will ride Grigio."   
"I don't want to ride GRIGIO!" Jessie said. Jessie punched Cindy and knocked her out. "Take that!" Jessie gave Brewster his treats of apples and carrots and tacked him up. While Jessie was out riding Brewster a robber came and stole Cindy's horse. When Cindy woke up she called the cops, but they said the robber got away. Cindy was MAD!  
When Jessie returned she got a phone call from her friend, Serena. She was having a party and Jessie was invited. Serena hated Cell so he wasn't invited.  
  
Authors Note: This is only the first chapter. My next one will be longer and probably for funny.


	2. Serena's Party

Chapter 2: Serena's Party  
  
  
Serena's best friend Jessie was helping getting ready for a party. They put out toys and food. Crissy had not went shopping in awhile. Jessie told Lil Cell told to invite all the kids. Chichi was in charge of inviting adults and Goku for teens. OoOoOo!!! This is great Crissy kept saying. Ray was at Karens. Everyone mobed down the streets. Ray and Karen followed. Ray and Karen split up to greet. Karen was gonna sleep over that night. Not in the guests room in Rays room. Tien was drinking coffee when the machine broke.He cried. Yamcha was playing with the train when it exploed in Mr. Satans face who was standing around there. "This party sucks! Everything is wrong!" Serena yelled. "Its not that bad". Jessie said. Gokuu was in the kitchen when he broke a dish. Chouzu was playing with the doll house. Trunks was looking at Vegeta. He backed up and broke the China. "Well ok its not the greatest party ever". Jessie admitted. Crissy came in. "Guys i got a phone call from the Chief of the Hospital. Hes retiring. Im going to see why he needs me. Bye my cars here, wont be back til late." Crissy chanted.The phone rang. It was Betty, Serena's mom. She said she was coming over. Upstairs Bra blew up thier pinball machine because she wanted to touch the inside of it. Vegeta was getting in the hot tub with Bulma when the water was to hot and he got Bulma out and threw the water off the balcony. Great Saiyaman was bragging about his hat. Jessie was flirting with the boys. They got in line to ask her to dance. She did with each one. They broke every last bit of the house. When General Tao tried to kiss her she ran and fell in the pool. Betty came with her dad, Bob. He suggested to bring the guests out to have some burgers. Serena couldn't cook. Crissy always did. Jessie had to go home to change, she would be back in fifteen minutes. Her daughter couldn't. They were sleeping anyway. Well she rolled the grill near a tree for shade. Jessie came back. Serena was doing ok. She kinda burned the burgers but she did fine. She forgot to turn the grill off.The police came to break up the party. When they all left execpt Jessie a robber stole everything. A fire started. Jessie had heard about her ancesters dying in fires so she ran in the house with Ray and Karen. The phone was dead. Serena called the fire department from the next door neighbors house. She waited. Karen and Ray were crying and Jessie was carrying Karen. She held Rays hand. An hour went by. No fireman. Thier house started. Lucky there neighbors were the Gamers. Satan, Aeris, Rei, Andriods 17 and 18 and Elly let them stay. Jessie took Karen home and headed home herself. It was morning. There was nothing left. The fishtank caught on fire. She called and asked why he never came. They said it was to late and everyone was asleep.Crissy came home and screamed. It worked out they had to stay with Jessie until thier house was rebuilt. Thats the worst party you can have.  
  
  
Authors note: Kinda a goofy story. Tune in for all the chapters of Party! Bad or good things can happen. Serena's party happened to be one of the worst! Well a lesson. Never leave your grill on, dont invite so many people and dont cook if you have no skills.   



	3. Master Roshi's Party

Chapter 3: Master Roshi's Party  
  
A week after Jessie and Serena had their parties, Master Roshi decided to have one. He invited all the Z fighter and also Jessie and Serena. Jessie arrived first then Serena. Cell flew her down to the house so she got thier quicker. Trunks, Gohan and Krillin were watching TV. When they saw Cell they all ran outside except for Gohan. He turned Super Saiyan and started to beat up Cell. They smashed a few dishes and glasses and Master Roshi came running in and told them to stop it. Gohan listen to him started to clean up the mess they made. Cell watched TV. Serena and Jessie came over to the couch and changed the channel to "Miracle Pets." They watch this show every Monday and Saturday when it's on. "Tonight on Miracle Pets, a dog gets lost in the city for months and only a miracle will find him, plus, a fisherman gets beaten up by a fish! These stories and more on Miracle Pets." Serena and Jessie frowned. "Hey this one was on last week!" Jessie complained. "I've seen this one a million times already!" Serena whines. Then Master Roshi comes in the room. "I have to watch something on TV if you don't mind." Master Roshi said. Jessie and Serena weren't paying attention to him. They were still complaining. Cell got tired of them complaining and blew up the TV. "MY TV!!!!!" Master Roshi cryed. He walked out of the room. "This is the LAST time I have a party..." He muttered. Goku was pigging out on food in the kitchen. He accidently dropped a cookie and Dusty came running in and grabbed it. He brought it to the living room and ate it, leaving crumbs all over the floor. Yamcha wasn't watching were he was going and tripped over Dusty and the pie he had was in his face. Dusty ate all the pie that was on the floor and then jumped on the couch and fell asleep. Master Roshi, who was still upset about the TV, walks in to find Dusty on the couch. "Cell!!!!" He yelled at Cell who was standing in the hall. "What!" Cell yelled back. "Get your dumb dog off my couch!" Master Roshi yelled. Cell called Dusty over. Dusty ran over to Cell and left dog hair on the couch. "My new couch...." Master Roshi stared at his couch covered in dog hair. Jessie and Serena were having a food fight with Goku and Gohan. They made a big mess in the kitchen. None of them bothered to clean it up. After all the food was gone, they went to listen to King Kai's jokes. "What kind of dog doesn't bark?" Everyone stared at King Kai. "A hotdog!" King Kai said and laughed. Everyone yelled, "BOOOOOO!!!!" and threw tomatoes at him. Dusty ran in the room to see what was going on and attacked King Kai. "AHHHHH!!!" King Kai screamed. Jessie pulled Dusty into the next room and shut the door. Unfortunatly, it was the dinning room and people were eating in there. Dusty went to person to person begging for food.   
Goku was still hungry so he decided to cook burgers on the stove. It was the only food left in the house! He didn't know how to cook and eventually the stove caught on fire. "FIRE!!!!" Goku yelled. Serena, who has had the worst luck with fires ran outside, grabbed the hose and sprayed it at the fire. Not only did she put out the fire, but she got water everywhere! Master Roshi was furious. He kicked everyone out of the house and told Serena and Jessie never to come back. Master Roshi's house was a mess and he this will be the last party he will ever have. Serena and Jessie were not allowed to any party because they always make a mess.  
  
THE END!  
  
Author's note: That was the end of this story. I will write more stories about  
Serena and Jessie.  
  



End file.
